


And When We Meet Again

by Loptyrs



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Zine: Jihyun's Compass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 22:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21088688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loptyrs/pseuds/Loptyrs
Summary: She had never left his side, helping him with standing and walking about the property of the cottage they took refuge in.  Her presence made him feel more … at ease. Her perspective was newer. Fresher. She felt like an old friend that had come to his aid in the most dire of times. Though a stranger, she never felt more comforting to be around.





	And When We Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> For the Jihyun's Compass Zine! Thank you for supporting our Zine. It was fun working with you guys!!

Three years. Three years since those fateful messages were sent. Three years since he had risked life and limb to stop a grand disaster from being put center stage _ .  _ He felt like it had been so long since he found himself saved by a brave spirit _ .  _ A spirit who taught him that the greatest love he would ever learn was the love he could give himself. 

Such a spirit had crossed his path in a time of great crisis. The threads of all he held dear were unraveling, tangling with a much darker entity. An entity that was relentless in achieving her warped goal. The spirit was the beacon of hope in the darkness, shining brightly, bringing the harsh, scorching sun to shame. Though trapped, she was brave. Her bravery transcended through phone screens and sent messages. Her words of understanding and kindness gave him a courage of his own to brave the fire and save her. Jihyun would save her. No matter the cost. Even if that price was his life. 

But through it all and having faced the near impossible, they both made it out alive. With the help of others, they found a place of refuge, a place hidden from civilization. It was by sheer luck they had any sort of reception to communicate with the outside world. 

Jihyun could barely remember those first few days, for the poison in his system rendered him helpless. Voices swam through the thick haze that was his consciousness. He could hear the faint bickering of two men in another room that seemed leagues away. 

But the only one who came into a clear focus was her. Barely able to keep his eyes open, he could see the gaze of wide golden eyes focused on only him_._ An expression of worry was etched into her soft features. Her thumb stroked his hand, fingers wrapped around it. A gentle reassuring squeeze made him feel safer in that moment than he ever had before.

“You’re going to be okay, V. It’s going to be okay …” she said. It was murky. Distorted. Her voice sounded like she was speaking to him from the surface, and he was submerged in a deep blue sea. Jihyun felt like he was drowning from being dragged beneath the waves of darkness. But she was pulling him back to the surface, luring him away from the siren song of death. 

Days passed by slowly. It had felt like an eternity since they escaped the compound. She had never left his side, helping him with standing and walking about the property of the cottage they took refuge in. Her presence made him feel more … at ease. Her perspective was newer. Fresher. She felt like an old friend that had come to his aid in the most dire of times. Though a stranger, she never felt more comforting to be around. While walking about the property, their fingers had brushed for just a split moment. A wash of pleasant warmth ran through Jihyun’s veins. It had been unfamiliar to him. A feeling completely foreign to him. But … it wasn’t an unwelcome sensation. It was as if she was speaking a language unknown to him, but so alluring and reassuring that he desired to hear more.

Casting his gaze onto her, she avoided meeting his minty eyes. He could have sworn he saw a blush forming on her soft cheeks. Brilliant gold eyes brimmed with a softness that he hadn’t seen since boyhood. A softness that wrapped him up in a blanket of warmth. The fuzzy sensation he had felt take root in his chest only grew and grew the more he spent time with her. 

However … back then, he didn’t dare to even begin to dream. To dream of growing closer to this woman, the very same that listened to his pitiful story, was one that he did not think himself worthy dreaming of.   
Angels like her didn’t exist in the world he lived in.

But she did. She remained with him, holding his hand as she urged him to keep fighting. When he saw the light of his own life flicker in the darkness, when it threatened to go out, when his life flashed before his eyes. She stood steadfast as she braved the storm of chaos that rained down on them. No matter how hard the winds blew, no matter how violently the thunder roared, she remained at his side as she spread her wings, defending him—protecting him—as she kept the demons at bay.

After it all … after all the horror, the pain, the heartbreak … he was still alive and breathing with the scars to prove his victory. He was able to see the sun rise on a new day, its rays shining its warmth on him and his newfound hope. He was able to recover. Jihyun was enlightened and moved by the angel’s plight in saving him. 

There was so much of himself he forgot, and parts of him were just waiting to be discovered again. The passion that lay dormant within him was reawakened with a newfound vigor. His love for art and watching it come to life with his own hands, before his very eyes unfolded before him, like a flower that was bursting into bloom.

When he came back home from his journey to reunite with those who supported him, he greeted them all with a bright smile, the very same that was forgotten for so long. A genuine smile that emitted a warmth that could fill even him with joy. And there she was … the one who started it all … standing amidst the sea of people in the airport as she waited for him with a smile of her own, shining like a star on a cloudless night. 

His feet moved before his words could, standing before her suddenly. His heart beat in his chest like a drum, and he was left unsure of what he could say. All the things he wanted to tell her… how he had been thinking about her since the moment he left … they all escaped him. Words betrayed him in that moment. 

But there wasn’t a need for them. 

She brushed his light blue hair away from his face as she cupped his cheek, her thumb stroking under his vivid minty eyes.

“I missed you, Jihyun.”

“I missed you too …”

He leaned into her hand, memorizing the weight, how her soft palm felt against his face _ .  _ A soft smile formed on his lips. Time for them stood still; the people around them seemingly fading into nonexistence. The space around them felt like their own little world, like a bubble that encased them together, as if they were the only two in the airport. If he could stop time itself, he would have that moment last for lifetimes. Her softness … her sweetness … it was something he was so completely deprived of for as long as he could remember. And now … he had hope. He learned what love was, and not only for others, but for himself. 

Through the years, he learned how love was patient and kind. Jihyun learned to accept the love he was given. 

As he saw the angel who saved his life three years ago walk down the aisle, her delicate chiffon veil concealing the radiant smile hidden underneath, he felt like his heart would burst. Tears welled in his eyes, threatening to fall as she stood before him. Her own brilliant, golden irises meeting his bright mint ones as he revealed her to the eyes of everyone before them, as they witnessed her beauty. The beauty that had the tenacity—the ferocity—that saved him from the demons that had him anchored down for so long. 

  
And finally … finally, he had found what he had been searching for all his life. Finally … he found something that artists used as their muses, what men and women and others lived for and dreamed for since time immemorial. His journey was over as he closed the book on his life before now. 

But with her, Jihyun felt like he could do anything. He felt like he could take on the world, for this new book of his life was beginning with her. And there was no other way he would have it.    



End file.
